Ashes
by FatesWings
Summary: Cinder and her companions disappeared two years ago under mysterious circumstances and a new power arose on Luna. Her fiance Kai, searched day and night hoping to find her and he finally got a clue. A lunar named Fae sent a cryptic message to him, and now he has to figure it out. Not only to save Cinder, but Luna and Earth as well.


_**Prologue: Karma's a Bitch**_

Fae pressed a cold metal hand to her sister's face. "Sylvie, find Emperor Kai and give him a message for me." She struggles out, red-faced and bleeding, the soldiers could be heard banging on the satellite's doors. She looks Sylvie in the face and with the best smile she could muster, she spoke.

"Please Sylvie, to save me and the rest of Luna, I need you to do this." She lies with ease, becoming more and more on edge as the doors began to creak under the soldiers pounding.

"O-okay." Sylvie agrees, nodding her head making the short red curls bob.

"Tell him…" Fae smiles softly, "In the 78th plain, you will find the mechanical key." Sylvie process's her sister's words carefully, confusion on her features. Fae lets out a quiet sigh and uses her glamour to put her sister in a trance-like state. Being one of the only lunar's capable of this, she didn't have to control and teaching that she needed to control it fully, but it would be enough. She connects herself to her sister's entranced mind and hums the words into her mind repeatedly. "Emperor Kai, Emperor Kai… I haven't much time, I am Fae of the Lunar-Earthen satellite. I must inform you that Van has taken complete control, I speak through my sister, but as soon as the message has finished she will no longer be able to repeat it. In the 78th plain, you will find the mechanical key. I repeat, you will find the mechanical key in the 78th plain." Once she gets the message imprinted into the mind of her younger sister, she uses her ability to push her sister to get into the pod and fly towards Earth. She does as she is told.

Fae smiles sadly and turns towards the panel of the satellite. "You won't win this Dictator Van; the Tide will come wash you away." As soon as Fae was certain that her sister's pod ship was far enough away, she smirks towards the camera.

"Now your knight falls, Karma's a bitch isn't it pal." She hoists herself up and slams her hand down on a purple button in the panel. "Boom." She whispers and falls to the floor.

"Self-destruct sequence activated, detonation will occur in 3… 2… 1… Compl-" The entire satellite blows up, sending debris and dead lunar operatives spiraling through the galaxy.

Kai shoots up out of his sleep, sending his body crashing to the floor. He had fallen to asleep at his desk again in search of Cinder. It had been 2 years, since his fiancé and her comrades disappeared completely and he had yet to find them. However, that was not the cause of his sudden awakening. His port screen was ringing and growing louder by the second, he was annoyed for a moment, but it all vanished when he accepted the call from torin. "The Lunar-Earthen satellite has been destroyed!" His advisors voice ring out from the speakers, "and there is an unknown Lunar here requesting to speak with y- "

"I'll be there soon." He hangs up and fixes himself up, before running out the door and towards the docking area. He makes it there and sees a young girl with porcelain skin, a button nose, beautiful lilac eyes and short curly red hair framing her heart-shaped face. However, Kai could see the tears streaming down the young girl's face. Once she notices Kai, her eyes go dull and her mouth opens. A familiar voice comes out, It was gentle and wisp, but a scent of panic escaped it. "Emperor Kai, Emperor Kai… I haven't much time, I am Fae of the Lunar-Earthen satellite. I must inform you that Van has taken complete control, I speak through my sister, but as soon as the message has finished she will no longer be able to repeat it. In the 78th plain, you will find the mechanical key. I repeat, you will find the mechanical key in the 78th plain." Ki and Torin both stared as the message played, but broke from their trance when the girl suddenly collapsed, Torin was quick to catch the young-looking girl.

"The Mechanical Key…?" Kai questions, then suddenly his eyes widen. "Torin…"

He looks at Kai with a look of realization. "It's her, isn't it?" Kai nods, he had asked Fae to look for Cinder as a favor to him and she agreed, however, he had no idea what the 78th plain was, and he wouldn't be able to ask either.

"Kai, gather the council, we're going to find Cinder, and save both Luna and ourselves."


End file.
